


Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness

by daggerandrose



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stars, Very fluffy, i thought it was cute, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerandrose/pseuds/daggerandrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's stargazing and Louis joins him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness

Silence occupied the air as Harry laid quietly on the roof of his house, his hair blowing gently in the soft breeze. He stared at the sky above him, admiring how clear the atmosphere was that night. Along with the brightest of the stars, if Harry focused long enough, a whole new world seemed to unfold from the blue, seemingly black sky. Almost every inch of his view was flecked with stars, some shining brightly, as others were dim in comparison. Each one seemed to tell its own story, and Harry felt as though he was watching them play out before his eyes.

This was one thing Harry loved about the countryside. Although he loved the city, and living in one had it's benefits, like anything else- it also had it's downfalls. And with the smog filled air and blinding city lights, stars were rarely visible.

As someone who was a huge fan of astronomy, Harry was often left fascinated during the few times he was able to see the amount of depth in the stars as he could tonight. Due to this, whenever Harry found himself in the countryside, on a roof stargazing was his favorite place to be.

"How did I know you'd be up here?" A familiar voice broke through the silence that stretched for miles, awakening Harry from his thoughts. Immediately, his heart leapt and he grinned blissfully, although nobody would see the smile tugging at his lips at this time of night.   
  
"I figured you'd find me." Harry mumbled, lifting his head slightly to admire the older boy heading towards him. The moonlight lit his figure beautifully, illuminating his best features. His eyelashes fluttered delicately, casting a slight shadow on his defined cheekbones. The ghost of a smile graced across his focused face as he stepped across the uneven roof, heading towards Harry.

"Well you didn't make it too hard, did you?" He smirked, standing in front of Harry and peering down at him. Harry shrugged, patting the seat next to him in invitation for Louis to join him. He did, and as he took a seat he grabbed Harry's hand from where it was laying, intertwining their fingers quietly. "I know you'll miss nights like these when we head home."

"It's just so beautiful out here, you know? It's such an incredible thing to see, and it's unfair that so many people never get to experience it." Harry gushed, looking away from Louis and back towards the starry sky.

"Not as beautiful as you, though." Louis teased, tightening his grip on Harry's hand. Harry felt the heat rushing into his cheeks as he blushed, suddenly beaming brightly into the night. He hated how easily Louis could affect him, even when he was only joking around.

"You're so cheesy, I can't stand it Lou." Harry retaliated, trying to appear as though he didn't love what Louis had said.

"So what I'm hearing is that you want me to stop?" Louis asked, knowing very well that isn't what Harry wanted.

"'Never said that." Harry mumbled, hating to admit it. Louis chuckled beside him before affectionately pulling Harry closer to him.

"C'mere you idiot." Louis said cheerfully. Harry leaned his head onto Louis' chest and Louis sat up, leaving Harry practically in his lap.

Harry shifted himself to face Louis', straddling the boy's waist in order to do so. Louis looked Harry up and down, then proceeded by pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before slowly trailing kisses softly down his cheek. Finally, he pressed his lips onto the corner of Harry's mouth, lingering a while before pulling away completely.

Harry whined at the loss of contact, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout position as he admired Louis. Louis, however, rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss onto Harry's lips. The younger boy smiled, and Louis returned the action, softly moving his lips against Harry's. When they finally moved apart, the moon was high in the sky, reflecting brightly enough to cast a white, eery glow across the roof.

"It's funny, because you're in your favorite place by being on this roof, but I'm in my favorite place by being with you." Louis whispered, waiting for Harry to make some snide remark on how cheesy he was. Surprisingly though, Harry just grinned, his face flushing pink.

"I really, really hate you Louis, but I am so glad you're mine." Harry laughed, planting a final kiss on Louis' lips before lying back onto the roof, gazing up at the stars once again.

Their fingers were tangled loosely, and Harry lay his head on Louis' chest, his arm holding Harry close to him. Louis' spare hand ran mindlessly through Harry's hair, twirling and tugging at the dark, curly mess.

The stars were incredible that night, Louis would have to admit it. But rather than appreciate the stars, Louis preferred to cherish the sheer joy in Harry's expression.  
The way his tired eyes could barely stay open, but how he still couldn't stand to look away. The corner of his lips curved upwards, causing the dimples in his cheeks to pop. The peace that filled Harry's face wasn't something to be interrupted, but Louis knew he wouldn't mind if Harry fell asleep right then, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading if you liked it please leave kudos and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
